The Chronicles of the Thief
by Leprichaun
Summary: A thief, who has just recently escpaed a miscellaneous Imperial compound tries to escape both the Rebel Alliance and the Empire, but will he succeed with his life, fortune, and family? Rated T for violence and language.


Lights were going on and off throughout the compound. I turned a corner, just to meet three storm troops at point blank range. Luckily, I had an E-11 blaster rifle with me, so brought it up as we were backing up, and opened fire. The few incredulous guards fell with grunts --and one with a yelp—as they collapsed. I set the weapons on safety and bent down to grab some of their blaster cartridges, identichips and credit chips, and boy, these guys were loaded for a bunch of storm troopers! I mean, I had never seen so much on a storm trooper before, and with the number I've filched from, it's saying something. Just as I was getting up, putting the identichips in my pocket, I heard an explosion, followed by yelling, blaster-fire, and another explosion causing the wall to be blown apart. I was thrown into the adjacent wall, covered by rubble, when I heard footsteps passing by. I tried to move my arm, when someone's foot went over it.

"Help! Help me, please!" I said, hoping these weren't storm troopers, and at the same time, wondering about who—if storm troopers--would blow up their own prison compound to take down a prisoner!

"Huh? Who is it?" Someone said, when I guess he saw my arm sticking out, and lifted a few pieces of transparisteel and rock until the upper half of my body was exposed.

"Who are you, a prisoner?" The person –who by the way was in rebel uniform—asked me.

"Yes, the name's Dar Gaziir!" I said back, and he noticed my blaster-rifle on the ground a few paces away. I started to push the rubble off the rest of my body when he reached for my gun.

"Wow, who's is this?" He asked as I was finally able to get up.

"It's mine, now—"I said, but was interrupted by a severe pain in my left thigh, lower abdominal region, and right shoulder struck. I felt a warm, fluid sensation come over those parts when the rebel looked at me worriedly. Another explosion occurred knocking us to the ground, though I unfortunately took a little more out of the impact than he did. I heard bells ringing as I saw him yelling, but couldn't hear to who. Then, everything went… black.

"Hey… You there…? Hey, wake up!" I heard, then relieved a slap to the face. I sat straight up, then received a pat on the back.

"So, all better now, huh?" Someone nearby said. I looked over o where this very familiar voice was coming from, and saw the face of that rebel that helped me out a little at the prison compound.

"Where am I?" I asked, now taking note of my surroundings. I was in a medical room, obviously, with two med droids propped up neatly against a wall over two my left. My clothes, blaster, idchips, and creds were all in one corner in the right of the room.

"Dantooine. It's okay, there are no Imperials here, just us Rebels, so you're safe here." He said. He looked serious, for a rebel, which surprised me, because I always took them to be the loose kind of people.

"How did you get that blaster, the ammo, AND the identichips and all those creds?" He asked as I got up with a blanket around me, went over and got my shirt on before I felt like I wanted to reply.

"I filched them. The creds and idchips off of storm troopers at the prison compound, the—" I said, before receiving a stern look from the person next to me.

"When was this?" He asked, looking suspicious. He glared at me to intimidate. It didn't work, because I had no reaction whatsoever.

"You can top the bad soldier act, it never works on me, not with all the interrogations done on me. Anyway, it was before you guys showed up. I was reaching down to the guards' bodies when something happened, and you found me." I replied. He nodded.

"Hmmm… Okay, how long were you there? What were in there for?" He questioned, as I finished clothing myself.

"I was in there for five months, and I was in for eavesdropping and thievery." I answered, putting the stolen credits in my right pocket, the idchips in my left, and I picked up my E-11, but yet to find no blaster packs in it, or in the chair.

"Where's—" I was interrupted as he procured one from his pocket.

"The rest are in that drawer." He said, tossing the one he held at me, and then pointed to a drawer on the opposite side of the room.

"Okay, now, one question, who are you?" I inquired as I walked over to the drawer that was pointed out to me.

"Jun Fialre, I'm a Corporal of the Rebel Alliance, stationed originally at Correllia, but was pulled over to the Planet of Dantooine with some others to help guard the technology and supplies here." He answered.

"Okay, Corporal Fialre, I need to get to Correllia. I had received word my dad died two days ago, and I need to attend his funeral."

"All right, but I'm you're escort. I don't trust you yet. I'll also have to speak with my superiors. Until you can leave, you'll need to stay on this planet, unless we are going to evacuate the planet, or invading Imperial forces captures you. Got it?" He said.

"I hear you. In the mean time, I'll keep a comlink with me." I said, and grabbed one out f the drawer my blaster packs were in. I watched as he went out of the room, and started searching the room for some miscellaneous items. I was looking for a Merr-Sonn Treppus 2 Vibroblade, preferably with a blade of over 40 centimeters, but soon gave up, remembering that it was probably in the armory, because it was a very lethal weapon. I then looked for a chip scanner, and found several in a drawer two away from one with more blaster packs. I picked the scanner up, and took a few more cartridges as well. I also looked for a datapad, and started jotting down quick notes in it, then brought up it's map, and kept it like that My motto was that you could never be too careful. I then looked for a rather large cloak, and retrieved it from a closet. I scanned the credits I had to make sure how much was on them. I discovered that those officers at the compound had ten-grand on them each!

I looked out of the room and into the hall, hid my blaster, and started to look for an armory. I walked around for five minutes until I found a hangar. It had a few transports in it, three BTL S3 Y-Wings, nine Incom Corporation T-65 X-Wings, one Incom/Supbro Z-95 Headhunter, and one E2 B-wing. I always liked the Z-95s better; they were easy to maneuver and had high durability ratings.

I looked at the map on the datapad, and it showed a rather large room was down the corridor up ahead and the door was on my right. I continued on to see that someone was guarding it. I set my gun on stun, looked around, and fired upon the unlucky soldier guarding the door. I grabbed him before he made a noise, unlocked and opened the door, and went inside. I quickly disposed of the soldier, and locked the door. I hid the cadaver in a nearby crate, and went on to look for supplies needed for my next task. I opened another crate and found exactly what I was looking for: a Vibroblade, a small canister of bacta, electrobinoculars, a breath mask, some light but durable body armor, and a helmet.

Having what I needed, I went to the door, but put a hand on the floor to see if anyone was walking by. Not a single soul was outside. I slipped out of the door with the gear hidden expertly with years of experience –thankfully from all the things I've filched – and hurriedly walked to the hangar. I reached it in a minute, and went inside. I walked over to the Headhunter, which was full on fuel, modified with a hyperdrive unit, as were the rest of the fighters in the proximity. I looked around to find security lax, and chuckled at my luck. I can get away with everything here! Nothing was so easy before! I was starting to feel confident about my position so far as I climbed a ladder to the cockpit… Until someone pointed, yelling at me to get down, and someone raised the alarm a second later as they saw me continuing. It was a second too late, because I hurried my ass up the ladder and clambered into the cockpit. I brought up the ship's systems as they started to open fire on MY ship. The shields came up two seconds later after the blasters started going off. I thought I felt one hit the hull, but now wasn't the time. I was able to get out of the hangar bay before pilots were able to get to their ships.

I flew through the atmosphere and was getting ready to make the jump to hyperspace when I saw rebel transponders coming up on my radar behind me a few kilometers away. The radar indicated two patrol X-Wings heading toward me. I viewed my options when more Rebel fighter craft headed my way. I decided to knock a few out before jumping. I veered the Headhunter starboard about forty-five degrees when I received a transmission.

"Stand down, and you will be escorted to the planet's surface immediately, repeat, stand down and prepare to be escorted." The message said. I continued on a little further before receiving another message.

"This is your final warning. If you do not come back to base, we will open fire." It read. I looked at the odds, and chose. I started to slow down, and when they were so close I could see to ships start to flank me, and I could see the pilots looking at me. To my undoubtedly miraculous luck, some Imperial Tie-Fighters entered the sector, along with some kind of transport. A Victory Class Star-Destroyer entering the system followed them in. One X-Wing squadron headed towards the Tie-Fighters, while the rest headed down planet. The two near me signaled for me as well, but I decided to jump the gun instead. I suddenly sped away from the two escorts in desperation, and started punching in coordinates as the two former escorts began to fire upon the one I happened to be occupying.

"Shit!" I cursed slightly amazed at what they were doing. What about the fact that this was their ship! Did they not care about the benefits of this? What happened then made me so glad that the Imperials were attacking the Rebels here, because they perhaps saved my life. Tie-Fighters that were deployed by the nearby Star-Destroyer gunned down my attackers, and sent them into a mass of twisted, scorched, metal. I was able to finish the preparations of the jump, and finally jumped into hyperspace, away from the could-be soon-to-be attack on the planet of Dantooine…


End file.
